DragonBall NA
by AHero
Summary: Its been a decade after Buu's defeat. A new saiyan, named Mato, is discovered. A new evil is found as well, and the couple is even stronger than Buu ever was. Will Mato and Uub, the newest Z fighters, have the strength needed to defeat this millions of years old evil? Review and tell me how i'm doing.
1. Mato, A Saiyan?

_**DragonBall NA**_

**Hey guys, it's me, and I am doing a new story. Just a quick update for those who read Dragons to Behold, I will still continue it. One update after the other for both stories, hopefully. Thanks and enjoy! BTW I do not own DBZ, not one single character from the original series. I only own who I introduce here.**

_**Flashback**_

Goku has thrown the Spirit Bomb at Kid Buu, who was resisting it and slowly gaining control over it. Goku was desperately trying to use his power to push it but he had just completely run out.

"DARN IT! I'M ALL OUT OF POWER!" Goku screamed.

Kid Buu was now pushing the spirit bomb slowly back. Goku struggled more and more to resist.

"Oh no, please, not now, don't give out on me now!"

Vegeta, supported by Mr. Satan, watched as Buu began to overpower the spirit bomb. He knew that they'd overestimated Goku's strength, and that they may be doomed.

Kid Buu now laughed manically, realizing that he could still destroy Goku and the universe.

"NO HOLD ON!" Goku yelled out.

Minutes later on Planet Namek, Dende, Old Kai, and the Supreme Kai have just wished Goku's power back to normal. They did so in the nick of time, as Buu had knocked the Spirit Bomb back at him.

"GOKU!" Dende spoke to Goku telepathically, "we used the third wish to restore your power back to normal!"

Goku felt his power return, and he laughed with joy. He turned Super Saiyan one last time to stop the spirit bomb, regaining control of it. He threw the bomb back at Buu, who was pushed far back immediately.

Before ending Buu forever, Goku talked about how Buu ``and how he'd first sensed some good in him. He talked of how he'd split and how evil won over good, and how ruthless he'd became.

"….maybe you can come back someday, as a better person I hope. Perhaps we'll have a one on one…"

Goku now put on hand down, controlling the bomb with his other hand.

"I'll be waiting for you Majin Buu!" He said, forcing the bomb on to Buu even harder.

Seconds later, he launched the bomb, killing the evil Buu forever.

_**Flashback End**_

Goku got his wish 10 years later, at the 28th World Martial Arts Tournament. He'd fought Uub, who was the good incarnation of Kid Buu. At the end of the fight, Goku took Uub off to his village to train him to be his successor. I was told that it had less than a year since then, but Goku and Uub visited and told the Z fighters of their progress.

I however, didn't know who either of them was then. My name is Mato, and my story begins only 6 months later.

I was heading back to the orphanage after a long day of high school. My appearance wasn't bad and neither was my clothing. I have long black hair that moves down to my upper back, with a small lock on my left eye. My skin is white, like most people around. I am 13 years old and somewhat tall for my age, at five feet six inches. Today, I wore the school uniform: A buttoned up white shirt with black jeans.

I walked to the orphanage from school, lugging my backpack with me.

I was glad that it was April. Only two months before school ended, and no homework. Summer wasn't much better than the rest of the year though. I'm stuck at the orphanage trying to find something to do other than TV or getting singled out outside. I'm not even a bad football player, but somehow they still hate me and shoo me away.

I entered the orphanage and went to the boys' room to do my math homework. Two kids both 8 years old were watching SpongeBoB while another kid, who was 10, was on the computer playing Minecraft. I focused on my work.

(8 x 8) x -2

I couldn't concentrate so I put the work up and tried to relax on my bed. I looked at the ceiling for a minute, wishing I could bust out of here and see the world.

My thoughts were halted by screams downstairs. I ran down to see men in dark outfits and ski masks. They carried large guns.

"EVERYONE ON THE FLOOR," their leader says, "NO ONE GETS HURT IF WE GET MONEY FROM THE CITY!"

Everyone down there screamed and got to the floor. I ran upstairs quickly but quietly. The boys upstairs seemed scared.

"Hide under the beds and they might not see you," I said.

The boys listened to me and did so. They weren't like some of the kids my age, who were arrogant, ignorant, jerks. They were good kids who knew me well and that I wouldn't act like some of those other guys. I ran downstairs again, planning to distract the criminals until the police arrived. However when I got downstairs I saw something terrifying.

They were holding a little girl no older than 6 years old, a man holding her with a knife close by. I knew they might kill her if he didn't get the money he'd wanted.

Slowly I became angrier and angrier. These men were so greedy they threatened loss of life for the money they'd wanted.

I approached the front desk, ever so angry. One of the men finally notices me.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING KID? GET DOWN NOW TWERP!" He shrieked, alerting the rest of the gang.

There were fifteen in all. They all had their guns pointed to where if I dared to make a move I could be shot down.

"Let her go" I demanded.

The villains laughed like I was a comedian.

"Oh look, the kid thinks he's so _tough" _the leader says between chuckles.

A figure flies, yes _flies_, to the entrance of the orphanage, just outside the glass doors. I refocused on the villains and as I got angrier an aura started forming around me.

The villains didn't seem to notice the aura. They got serious finally.

"Kid, get down or you lay down. We aren't afraid to use these weapons" the leader threatens.

To prove the point, one of the crooks put the gun at the little girls head.

"Well, if you aren't afraid to use the weapons, then I'm not afraid to use my powers" someone said.

The crooks and I looked around, and I realized the figure I saw earlier had entered the lobby. The crooks followed my gaze.

"Oh look another _hero, what_ are you going to d-"the crook never finished as I landed a punch across his face. I didn't expect to move so fast but regardless I hit him hard.

He flew back and dropped the gun and let go of the little girl, who ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

I launched another punch at each of the crooks, leaving them out cold. In 30 seconds, I'd taken out all the crooks. That left the one last villain. He was shaking in pure fear.

Right before I could take him out, that same guy just appeared in front of me. He just flicked the last criminal back and he flew into the front desk.

The people on the floor began to get up. I got a better look at this person.

He had shaggy black hair and wore a Capsule Corp. shirt and blue jeans. He couldn't have been more than seventeen. He looked down at me and chuckled.

"You are different. I thought you were like everyone else here but you're different."

I squinted at him. "What's your name?"

"My name is Goten, and you should come with me."

I was surprised when he'd asked me to go with him. Where do I need to go now?

"Umm, how do we get there?" I asked, curious to what he'd respond with.

Goten turned and started walking toward the door. "Teleportation of course. Grab my hand and I'll take you to Capsule Corp." he says, offering me his hand.

I looked over to the orphanage staff, who was telling me to go with him, saying he'd just helped save them.

I took Goten's hand and suddenly was outside a large yellow dome building, with Capsule Corp. in big letters.

I realized we'd traveled to the other side of the city in just a second.

I was shocked and amazed while Goten just walked into the building unfazed.

"Come on, let's meet everyone" he offers.

I walked into the building behind Goten. We walked in a hallway with many doors leading to who knows what. Finally we entered a room that had a few other people in it.

"Hey guys," Goten says, "I want you to meet….ummm…."

"Mato, my name is Mato" I say.

The people in the room looked at me. First was a woman with odd blue hair. She wore a red dress and red shoes. Next was a guy with light purple hair, who wore a blue shirt with black jeans. The man next to him sat with his arms crossed. His hair stood up on end, with him being short. He wore battle gear as if he were ready for a fight always.

"Hello, I'm Bulma, and this is Vegeta and Trunks," she says pointing to the two.

Trunks smiled and waved while Vegeta nodded.

"So what's going on? Does he need something?" Trunks asked.

"I came to his orphanage and he'd taken down most of the criminals alone. He might be part saiyan."

Vegeta raises his head. "That's impossible, Goten. Only myself, Nappa, Kakarot, and Raditz survived after Frieza destroyed our planet."

"Well you might be wrong Vegeta. Still I don't know about it. Should we see in the training room?"

"Test his strength, and see if he is of saiyan blood," Vegeta says.

"Follow me, Mato" Trunks said, "let's see if you can become a Z fighter."


	2. Of Saiyan Blood

_**Of Saiyan Blood**_

I walked with Trunks and Vegeta to the training room. It was dome shaped with purple floors and white walls. Trunks and Vegeta walked into the room first and then turned to me.

"Before we begin, tell me now, do you know about your parents? Who they are and where they may be?" Vegeta asked me.

I shook my head. I knew nothing about my own past, and even less about this "Saiyan" stuff. From what the staff at the orphanage tells me, they said a woman who resembled me took me into the orphanage building and dropped me off. She then stepped out of the door and walked away. She didn't fly off or anything. I assumed she was my mother or a relative. The orphanage had me from that day, and here I am now.

Trunks spoke up, "To see if you might be Saiyan, try to get angry about something. I know there may not be much, but just try."

I tried to imagine the orphanage and the good people there in trouble. What if the robbers hurt someone? Or killed them?

An aura of white began to appear around me. It wasn't much at first but I knew I was getting stronger as I got angrier. Vegeta and Trunks faces slowly showed awe on them.

"Okay stop, I have something to truly test this out, "Trunks said.

He walked over to a storage cabinet and picked out a device and placed it over his eye. It had an odd green glass over his eye.

"This is an advanced scouter. Old models broke under the Super Saiyan transformation. These scouters can tell the power level of the Super Saiyan 3 transformation," Trunks said.

"Okay what is a Super Saiyan?" I asked clearly confused.

Vegeta chuckled, "I'm glad you asked. Let me show you the super Saiyan transformations."

Vegeta got into a position with his fist balled and arms rose up.

The room shakes as he transformed. A blinding light filled the large room and I covered my eyes. After a few seconds I looked at Vegeta, who had a smirk on his face.

His eyes had turned to a turquoise blue and his hair was blond instead of black. I heard a whooshing sound coming from him, and saw a golden aura surge around his body.

"This is the first of three transformations of the legend status. Kakarot, or Goku, as everyone calls him, was the first to achieve this form in centuries."

Trunk's scouter beeped and buzzed when he'd looked at Super Saiyan Vegeta. He then walked over to me and handed me the scouter. I looked at the number, which I assumed was Vegeta's current power level:

250,000,000

"He's that strong right now?" I asked.

"Yep, and that is from training in it for years. There is another of course, the Super Saiyan Two."

Vegeta chuckled more as he'd power up again, and another blinding light filled the room. When he'd finished, I'd seen that the purple floor tiles were floating next to him. His hair was still blonde, but now was standing up even more, and was more wild than ever before. Now electricity sparked around him, and the aura went crazy around him.

I check the scouter again and I nearly freaked out at the number:

500,000,000

"So his power increased much more at this form than before," I deduced.

"Yes, Mato, but the Super Saiyan 3 is even stronger than this. However, that form uses up huge amount of _ki_ or power. It ends up seriously draining the user. I wish we could show you but my father hasn't fully mastered it yet."

"Yes," Vegeta agreed, powering down to his normal state, "I haven't fully achieved it yet. I've made progress though."

"Okay so you've shown me most of the forms, but we still haven't determined if I'm like you guys yet."

"Okay, Mato, you will spar with me," Trunks said.

I stepped back a bit, "I can't spar with you, you are probably like Vegeta, and you would tear me apart."

"I'll go easy, and I'll use the scouter to see if you have Saiyan strength. We do that or we take a big needle and take blood to see the DNA and-"

"NO NEEDLES!" I yell out, "Let's just spar okay?"

Vegeta laughed, "Kakarot never liked needles either. It was hilarious to see him get a shot."

Vegeta stepped out of the room and observed out through a window. Trunks and I went to opposite sides of the room. Trunks put on the scouter and got into a fighting position, while I sat there like a dope.

"Okay, Mato, get ready!" Trunks said as he flew toward me.

I panicked slightly, but I knew I should prove myself. I wanted answers to what I am and my past. Maybe these guys have some way of helping me discover it. Maybe I will know who my parents are or were, and why they had to leave me.

Trunks threw a punch toward my chest. I dodged it quickly, moved behind him, and kicked him in the back. He flew a few feet, but stopped.

He didn't have a scratch.

"Good job, you reacted nicely. Your power jumped from 5 to 5,000 just then," Trunks announced.

Trunks charged again, faster than before. I charged back at him, and met each other with punches to the face. Then we engaged in multiple punches and kicks, most of which were dodged.

"10,000… 35,000, 50,000" Trunks said between attacks. He jumped back quickly suddenly, taking of the scouter.

I got back as well, but took a break, exhausted from the quick fight.

"Okay, your power increased way to quickly for you to be any type of human. You truly are a Saiyan."

"Okay, but now what? You've sparred with me and proved that I am a Saiyan, but do I just go back like this was nothing?"

"You can if you don't want to know of the Saiyans' triumphs, past, and possible your own past," Trunks responded.

"So you already know of my past then?"

"No, but there are beings called Kais who might,"

"Can we meet them now?" I asked desperately.

"Hold on there, Mato. It's already getting late. How about I tell you about us huh?" Trunks said.

I thought about it for a minute. Why not? Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, all of them are Saiyans, their adventures in the past?

"Okay, then, tell me your history."

Trunks, Vegeta and I went back to the room we were in when I'd met them. Goten, Bulma, and a girl who looked almost exactly like Bulma were talking in the room. She wore a purple Capsule Corp. shirt with odd purple jeans and a purple headband. She was at least eight years old.

Goten saw us first, "Hey Mato, this is Bulla, Trunks younger sister."

"Hi" Bulla said with a smile.

I waved at her and sat down on the couch.

"Okay so Vegeta, how did it all begin?"

Vegeta sat down on the couch to my left and Trunks next to me. He told me how decades ago how Planet Vegeta was destroyed by Frieza, killing all of Goku's family and his own. Vegeta and two men named Nappa and Raditz, and Goku were the surviving Saiyans. Vegeta with Nappa and Raditz were away, while Goku was sent to Earth, meant to depopulate the planet for the planet trade, owned by Frieza. Vegeta told of how Goku had hit his head, and forgot his Saiyan mission and bloodthirsty urge to kill. He explained how later he'd met Goku years later, after Goku died with Raditz, who tried to convince Goku to finish the mission. Vegeta goes further, and explains his battle with Goku, how they all got to Namek, and the Goku transforming into a Super Saiyan. Then he talked of them facing androids who wanted to kill Goku. He explained how Gohan ascended to defeat Super Perfect Cell. Seven Years later, they faced Buu who had many forms, but Goku ultimately defeated him with a Spirit Bomb.

The entire story telling took about 3 hours, and I listened intently. Once Vegeta finished, I nodded, absorbing all of the information.

"I know now, and all these villains are defeated? Never to come back again?"

"It is over now. Finally after years, it is over for now," Goten said.

"We've told you everything about us. Tomorrow maybe we could all just chill out. It will be Saturday then," Bulma offered.

"Cool, but I got a date tonight, so see ya!" Goten said.

Goten teleported out to who knows where.

"Umm, can you guys teach me how to fly?" I ask.

"Sure, but wait until tomorrow okay? Besides, shouldn't we take you back to the orphanage now?" Trunks said.

"Can I crash here or something? I really don't want to go back to the orphanage or that school. The people are okay there, but I want to travel and have friends to hang out with. Besides, before Goten brought me here, the people at the orphanage told me I could go, probably because we singlehandedly saved the orphanage. "

"I think it will be fine, we have tons of extra rooms," Bulma offered.

"Then it's settled, you stay here tonight. Tomorrow, we will teach you how to fly, and then try to uncover your _own_ past," Vegeta said, standing up and walking over to Bulma.

"Good. Well then I will just be here… watching Mr. Satan's horrible sitcom," I joked.

Trunks laughed and sat on the couch, while Vegeta and Bulma left. Bulla sat with us and watched some TV.

_Maybe I can become as strong as these guys too _I thought.

_**The Next Day**_

We were outside at around ten in the morning. It was just me, Trunks and Bulla. Trunks was about to teach me how to fly.

"The concept is easy Mato. Use the energy you have and you will fly," Trunks said.

As if he were a magician, he started to float up into the air. Bulla did the same thing, inviting me up.

I concentrated and thought one thing:

UP

I lifted up into the air slightly, but immediately fell down.

"Ow" I say, irritated.

"Okay, it might take a few tries but-"Trunks began but stopped and stared in surprise.

I had flown up right next to him by then. I thought flying and using your _ki_ like this would be difficult. It wasn't very hard at all, I felt barely any strain.

"Good, Mato, you seem to learn fast," Trunks said.

"Can we try to find out about my past now? I feel like we should've done that first," I asked.

"Yeah, sure but-"

An explosion happened nearby and we saw a building on the verge of collapse. Bulla stayed behind as we rushed to the building.

There was a large hole in the upper half of the building, with people staring over the edge in sheer terror. A creature that had a cloak with a strange symbol on it was now flying out of the hole, leaving the surprised citizens starring.

I saw more people flying towards us. It was Vegeta, and 2 other people. One was very tall, while the other was short. They stopped next to Trunks.

The creature laughed once he came into earshot.

"Buu have no time kill you… Buu told get back soon" it said.

"That voice…." Vegeta said with fear in his voice.

I looked over to Trunks. He was scared as well, shaking with a horror. Was this the evil Kid Buu?

"You're dead! How are you here?" the short man said.

"Buu come back cause of balls!" Buu said.

Everyone became uncomfortable, looking at each other with confused looks.

Kid Buu removed his cloak, revealing a frown on his face, "_Dragon Balls._"

There was a collective "oh," not from just us but the people in the nearby building.

Vegeta laughed, "The evil Buu, being given orders? How humiliating," he taunted.

Buu growled, but quickly calmed down, "Buu kill again, begin with you…" he said, pointing at Vegeta.

Buu then began to light up in a blinding pink light. Once it disappeared, he was gone. The cloak and everything.

"He should be dead. How is he back all of the sudden?" the tall man said.

He wore an orange gi with black shoes. His hair was straight and spiky.

"I don't know. No one would want to wish _him_ back. Besides, no one should know he ever existed," the short man said.

He had black hair in an afro like cut. He wore an orange gi as well.

"We need to see King Kai, immediately. He may know the reason of evil Buu's return," Vegeta said.

The tall man looked at me, "What's your name? I haven't seen you before."

"Gohan, this is Mato. Mato, this is Gohan,"Trunks said.

I nodded and Gohan waved.

Trunks flew next to the short man, "This here is Krillin."

"Hiya" Krillin said with a smile.

"Okay enough with the introductions, we see King Kai _now," _Vegeta demanded.

"Right," Gohan said, "everyone grab my hand."

Once we all were holding on to Gohan, we teleported.

When we got to our destination, I saw a small yellow dome house, with a red car and a large oak tree in the back. Waiting for us already was a blue skinned man with Teashade sunglasses and some sort of outfit I didn't know about. Next to him was someone wearing a strange outfit, but had white hair and purple skin. Accompanying them was a monkey and a grasshopper.

Both of the men looked terrified, even when we came up to them. Gohan told me the shorter man was King Kai, while the tall one was the Supreme Kai.

After I introduced myself yet again, the Kais told us what they were scared of.

"They're back…. somehow they're back…." the Supreme Kai said.

"Who? Who is back from where?" Vegeta asked.

The Kai turned to us and began his story.

"The people Buu took take orders from were from a man and woman, Kunshuia and Koutei," the Kai said.

"These being were the _original _kais, the first ever kais. Not long after the universe was created, these two ruled fairly among the life of the universe. They were all powerful, much like us kais today. The beings they ruled were happy much like they were. Then one day, 20 million years after they began to rule, Koutei, the King, suddenly fell ill. He recovered, but was forever changed. He would execute innocent people for the joy of it. He held gladiator-like fights to the death, and loved every minute of it. Kunshuia tried to convince him to stop his deeds, but he'd refused. In that same night, Kunshuia fell ill like he did. After she recovered as well, she acted the way he did. They both began to conquer the galaxies and ruled them with an iron fist. The lesser Kai's that watched over the galaxies secretly plotted to send them to a prison dimension. They were successful, opening the portal and sending them in. We don't know how to open that portal, and they seem to know how to escape it. They are super strong, much more than that of Kid Buu, and the Kais then barely got them into the portal, losing some of their own in the process. It appears we may not defeat them this time," King Kai finished gravely.

We all silently absorbed the information, realizing how bad this can end.

"We need my dad and Uub; they are both even stronger than what they were last time. We may at least have a head start on training, but we all need to prepare for their arrival. Wherever they are now,"Gohan said.

"I think I can help on this one. I know I'm not even a super saiyan yet, but maybe I can train and transform," I offered.

"How long until they arrive from this dimension?" Vegeta asked.

"They may not reach full strength to leave for two years. You all have two years to be ready for them. This battle will make the fight against Buu look like a slap fight," Supreme Kai said.

"Well then, we should get to it," a new voice said.

We all turned around and saw a tall green Namekian with antenna smiling at us.

He wore a white turban with a white cape and brownish shoes.

"Piccolo? You heard everything?" Gohan said.

"Yes I did," Piccolo said, "and it's time we begin training for the biggest battle for the universe."


	3. Surprise

_**Surprise!**_

_**I do not own DragonBall, DragonBall Z or DragonBall GT. Please support the official releases.**_

"So what should I do?" I asked after we'd arrived back.

Piccolo, who I'd met just earlier, turned to me, "They'd told me you are a Saiyan. I know one good way of making you super."

Gohan stepped next to Piccolo, "You mean the Chamber?"

Piccolo nodded, "Yes, the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. It is a good way to jumpstart his training. These Kais will be much stronger than Kid Buu when they regain their powers. We will need all the help we can get."

"Good thing we're back then huh?" A voice said.

A man and a young boy were standing near the door. The man was wearing a blue gi and he had spiky black hair. The boy next to him was wearing an orange gi. He had black hair in a style like a Mohawk. The boy was at least ten.

Gohan and Piccolo had stunned expressions on their faces.

"Dad," Gohan laughed, "you're back!" he said, walking up to hug his father.

Piccolo walked over and greeted Goku, "We have to tell you about-"

"King Kai explained everything, including our new friend," Goku said, "by the way, I'm Goku and this is Uub," he said after turning to me.

I shook hands with Goku and Uub. I couldn't believe it secretly. This is the legendary Goku, the one who beat Frieza and Kid Buu. He's saved millions of lives, along with all of the Z fighters.

And here was Uub, the good incarnation of Kid Buu. He has the strength of the monster yet he's a good person.

If anyone has a chance at beating the Ancient Kais, it would be these two.

Goku and Uub walked outside.

"Let's see what you can do, Mato," Goku said, "I've taught Uub many of my techniques, so I want to see if you have learned any of theirs," he pointed to the rest of the fighters.

I shook my head, "I don't know anything really. We only tested out what I could do, so I wasn't really trained."

Goku walked up to me, "I'll show you my signature attack. Follow me," he said.

Goku and Uub flew out of the city. Piccolo, Gohan and I followed them.

We flew past the huge skyscrapers and the parks and malls. That all faded away and became grasslands and forests.

Finally we landed, and Goku told me to watch what he does.

Goku cupped his hands and brought them to his side.

"KA-ME" he said, "HA-ME."

In his hands a blue sphere of energy formed. I was alarmed at first, but calmed down quickly.

"HAAAAAAAAAA" Goku said, bringing his hands in front of him.

The ball turned into a wave once Goku brought them up. The wave shot straight out into the grassland.

Once it hit, a large explosion happended, turning the grassland into a crater the size of a stadium.

None of the Z fighters were surprised a bit, not even Uub.

Goku turned to me, "Now you try," he said.

I cupped my hands and tried to copy what he'd done. I brought them to my side.

"Ka-me-ha-me-" I said as a sphere of blue energy appeared at my side.

I panicked and stopped. The ball disappeared.

"Don't be scared of it, it can't hurt you if you're the one controlling it," he said.

I tried again, and I had the familiar blue sphere in my hands.

"HAAAAA" I said, firing in the same direction Goku did.

A smaller explosion happened, but it was still very destructive.

I was amazed at the sheer power of the Kamehameha.

"It seems our training has begun" Piccolo said.

And for the next 3 months we'd trained and enjoyed the summer. I met more of Goku's friends and family, including ChiChi:

_**FlashBack**_

ChiChi was in house cooking dinner when Goku, Gohan, Uub, Goten, and I came in.

She wasn't happy about how long we were gone.

"FINALLY YOU CAME BACK HOME! Do you have any I IDEA how lonely I get here! What with Gohan with Videl and Pan all the time and Goten dating girls. I HAVE BEEN BORED HERE AND-"

_**Flashback End**_

Yeah you get the point. I met Master Roshi, the skinny old pervert man, who never ceases to make me laugh with his fails at getting a girl in bed.

_**Flashback**_

It was Goku, his family, Me, Vegeta, Bulma, Krillin, 18, and Marron. We were at Roshi's House. Master Roshi wasn't doing a good job at _not_ staring at Bulma's butt. He had constant nosebleeds, and we'd thought he'd lose too much blood.

I was sitting on the couch next to Marron and 18. Marron had gotten rid of her pigtails now and wore a purple dress with purple shoes.

A/N: (Marron has her GT look and voice but younger.)

Android 18 looked the same and wore a red shirt with tight dark pants. Roshi couldn't resist, and he bled from his nose again and again laughing hysterically.

I was talking to Marron when 18 slowly became angrier.

"Roshi!" she said finally.

She landed a good slap across his face, and he flew into the wall face first.

Everyone laughed, knowing all was good.

_**Flashback End**_

It was now early August, and I could now talk easily to any of the Z fighters and members of their families. My training was with Trunks and Goten, and I learned some of their own attacks and basics. I began to love martial arts, and somewhat looked forward to facing the Kais. I sadly didn't transform at all, but we have two years so I'm still enthusiastic.

I know it sounds like I'm crazy but I really look forward to it.

I'd arrived home, which was at Capsule Corp. The room I'd stayed in my first night was now my own. I kept pictures of events in the past on the walls.

I had a 60 inch TV in my room and I started watching Season 4 of the Boondocks, which is truly the funniest thing I've ever watched.

Someone knocked on my door and came in.

It was Marron. She wore a shiny red dress and shoes.

"Hey Mato," she says, stepping in.

I sat up, "Hey Marron, what's up?"

She handed me a pink envelope. It had my name in cursive and everything.

"It's an invitation to my summer pool party. We will enjoy our last week of summer before school starts again. Everybody's going to be there, including some kids from my school," she said.

"I'll go, it sounds like fun," I said.

"Thanks, Mato," she says, surprising me with a hug.

I hugged back, "I wouldn't miss it."

Marron left my room and Krillin, her father, came in.

"Hey Mato, there's something I need to talk to you about…"

"Here we go" I said.

Krillin sat down on my bed, "I've seen how much time you spend with Marron. When you visit me and 18 she's the first person you talk to."

I nodded. He was right; I hit it off with Marron when I'd first met her, mostly because she was so nice and welcoming…

Krillin continued, "We both think you might… like her… and I wanted to tell you…."

I listened intently.

"You have our blessing…" Krillin finally finished.

"Your blessing?" I said, turning my head to the side.

"To date my daughter. I mean you're both old enough to date, and you're great and responsible enough. If she feels the same way, you should have no worries," he says.

"Thanks, I guess Krillin," I said awkwardly.

Krillin nodded and left the room.

_Should I date Marron?_ I thought, _we are always with each other….._

Knowing about the party, the next week went slow. I trained from Monday to Friday with Goku and Uub.

Uub was truly getting stronger and stronger, his power surpassing that of a Super Saiyan 2. Goku had improved as well in Super Saiyan 3. At first his power was 1,000,000 when I first saw it on the scouter. Nowadays he was around 1,200,000,000 in the form. He can even control the ki usage it has, allowing him to use the form longer.

I on the other hand my average was around 550,000. Impressive if I weren't compared to the Super Saiyans. Despite my troubles training, I still stayed positive, waiting for Marron's party.

And it finally came on Saturday.

I woke up at 12:34 in the afternoon. I got dressed in a suit and tie that I immediately hated.

_Bulma, I will get you for this, all risks accepted_ I thought.

Under the suit I wore swim trunks so I could cool down in the pool.

I had my towel hung over my shoulder and with that, I opened my window and flew across the city to the mansions.

Yes, Krillin lives in a mansion now. Leave him alone, he's been through a lot in his life.

Minutes later I arrived at the mansion, which had a pool in the back. One man stood out in the front. I assumed he was the guy you had to beg to let you in.

He was a tall man wearing swim trunks. His arms were crossed like I already irritated him. No one was waiting to get in, so I walked right to him.

"Sup" I said.

"If you have no invite, _beat it"_ I said.

"I left mine because I remembered the date and time" I said.

"Leave" he said.

I argued with this guy with lightning speed.

"Let me in."

"No."

"Let me in."

"No."

"Let me in"

"No"

I tried a different tactic.

"_Don't_ let me in?"

"Well come on in" he said.

"Really?"

"NO" he said.

"LET ME IN YOU BALD CEE LO GREEN LOOKING MOT-"

Marron came in, wearing a bikini, "Sorry Mato, you can come in."

She led me into their elegant mansion that had a glass chandelier in the dining room, a spiral staircase (you _never_ see those anymore), and a huge backyard with a large pool and a working hot tub.

I looked around and saw Bulma talking to 18. They both wore green bikinis. Out in the grass, Goten and Trunks were playing catch with a football, and doing well with not throwing it into downtown. In the pool there were tons of people, ranging from 8th graders to Master Roshi(he was the oldest guy here and still having fun).

_How did Krillin get all this money?_ I thought.

Finally Marron brought me to some chairs next to her mother and Bulma.

"You made it, Mato, how do you like it?" 18 said.

"Seriously, you guys _must_ be retired criminals," I said.

18 laughed, "We get that. Well Mato, enjoy yourself."

I tossed my suit on my chair and walked toward the edge of the pool.

"Toss me the basketball!" I said.

Someone threw me the ball.

I used some of my strength and threw it up in the air. People in the pool awed at the ball so high in the air.

It was coming down right in front of the basket. I jumped across the pool with ease caught the ball and…

"KOBE!" I yelled as I dunked the ball into the basket. People in the pool and all around cheered.

I let myself fall into the water. I came up and Marron was right in front of me, smiling wide with white teeth.

And for most of the party, I play basketball and football with the people there. 4 hours later it was just me, Marron, Goten and Trunks in the spacey hot tub.

"So I met this beautiful girl named Liane and we're going out tonight. I can't wait!" Trunks bragged.

"Yeah whatever Trunks, but I got even better looking girl who-"

The two bickered on about which girl was hotter while I just relaxed with Marron next to me. I had Sprite in my glass and took a sip.

"So I guess summers about over huh?" I said.

"Yeah, it is" Marron said half-heartedly.

"Well, at least today it'll go out with a bang," I said.

Marron smiled again, "It did already, Mato. Cheers?" she said, holding up her glass.

"Cheers" I said.

We bumped our glasses and drank.

Something was wrong though, as I looked at my glass and saw it was turning pink. I looked at Marrons own drink and it was turning pink. Now the ground and the pool water were turning increasing shades of pink.

I looked up in the sky to see a pink ball of energy appearing. A creature with white skin was holding it.

Everyone looked up where I was and most people panicked and got out of the pool.

18 and Bulma looked at the creature as well and looked worried.

"Who are you?" Bulma said.

Krillin ran outside and saw the creature. He turned pale with fear.

"My name is Frieza, and I am the Earth's destroyer!"

"Frieza!?" Trunks, Goten, and I yelled.

"DIE MONKEYS!" Frieza said.

And he threw the pink energy sphere.


	4. Frieza The Unstoppable

Frieza The Unstoppable

The pink ball flew straight toward the mansion. It had enough energy to destroy Earth twice.

Trunks and Goten flew up and caught the ball. It was now dangerously close to the Earth.

"Mato, get everyone away from here. This shouldn't take long for us," Goten told me.

I got Marron out and tried to herd anyone close away from the area. People were screaming and running through the house and onto the street.

I ran back outside to see what's happening. I couldn't sense Frieza's energy when I looked at him, and I wondered why.

Trunks and Goten turned Super Saiyan. They began to take control of the ball.

Finally they knocked it away towards Frieza, saving millions of lives like that.

"Hmph" Frieza said as he dodged the large pink ball, "typical move from _monkeys."_

I flew up to the Super Saiyans, who were now confronting Frieza.

"You're back? My dad killed you decades ago! First Buu, now Frieza!?" Goten said.

Frieza scoffed, "I hope you know that this battle will be your last. I came back from the Dragonballs as well, and Cell has returned too. Sadly you won't see him since," Frieza said.

The news wasn't a huge surprise to me. I wonder what these Kais have planned with our past enemies. These guys are outmatched by the Super Saiyan forms. Still, it must be something bigger than just bringing them back.

Trunks and Goten both attacked Frieza. I expected him to be beaten in seconds, but Frieza held his own. In fact, he seemed to have no trouble dodging their punches.

Goten and Trunks got frustrated quickly. Every punch, kick, everything was effortlessly dodged.

Frieza had a dissatisfied look, "You both bore me" he said.

He punched both of them down to the ground. Trunks landed in the backyard, while Goten crashed through the fence and slid away.

Frieza turned his attention to me, "Another monkey brat? I will enjoy killing you."

He flew toward me at the speed of sound, laughing evilly.

I got ready to fight a battle I couldn't win.

Suddenly Frieza disappeared just before reaching me.

"Where did you g-"he punched me in my back. I felt horrible pain in my back, and if he'd used all his strength, he would have killed me.

He had disappeared again, and Goten and Trunks came to where I was. They both had cuts and bruises already, even as Super Saiyans.

"He isn't anywhere near here that powerful. He should be weaker than a Super Saiyan," Trunks said puzzled.

"I don't know what's happened to him, but if Cell, Buu, and Frieza are all working for the Ancient Kais, then maybe this is a perk," Goten said.

"Well we can't figure it out now, we have to beat him," I said.

Gohan and Piccolo arrived as I finished.

_I wonder where Goku and Uub are_ I thought _Maybe they are training? Still Uub could defeat Frieza easily right?_

"What's going on? I couldn't sense Frieza's energy even after Krillin told us he was alive and here," Gohan explained.

"Neither can we, Gohan, and he's gotten stronger somehow," I explained.

"He either matches or outclasses the first Super Saiyan" Trunks said, "he disappeared before we could try Super Saiyan 2."

"Let me explain something before you all die. I have been doing, _errands_, for the Ancient Kais as you call them," Frieza said from nowhere.

We all searched but couldn't find him.

"What errands do you do?" Piccolo asked.

Frieza laughed evilly from everywhere somehow, "I recruit entire planets for our army. Those planets that resisted, I _destroyed_," Frieza said.

I became angry at the pure thought of him just killing those who resisted him.

"You… monster… all of those lives lost just like that. Kids who had families, their whole lives ahead of them," I said.

"They were terrified when I produced my strongest attack and killed each and every one. So much… _fear_," Frieza said.

"_Fear?" _I said.

"Yes, they were truly terrified that the great Frieza was going to kill them if they resisted," Frieza bragged with a malicious chuckle.

He began to laugh again now, remembering all the lives he's ended. The planets he's destroyed.

I was really getting angry now. I didn't care about the fact that Frieza was this super-powered alien tyrant.

I wanted him to leave us alone. To leave everyone and everything alone. To not kill another soul.

I hated that most about all of them. Cell, Buu, and Frieza. All they wanted to do was kill those innocent. They never learned their lesson, and all they do is destroy, destroy, and DESTROY!

"LEAVE US ALONE!" I yelled, charging at Frieza without a goal other than seeing him gone.

I caught him off guard and landed a punch on his face.

For a minute, I thought I did something, but he turned his head slowly to glare at me.

He struck me with a punch of his own. More pain surges through my body as I flew into Krillins mansion.

I destroyed the front half of it when I landed, the stairs, front door, chandelier, everything. The back half of the mansion was on the verge of collape. The basement was luckily still intact.

_Krillin and Marron are safe_ I thought.

I wondered where 18 was now. She could be a help, but last I saw her, she was helping herd the guests off to safety.

I struggled to get up from the wreckage.

Suddenly a foot slams me into the ground, scaring me.

Frieza stood over me. His smug, arrogant smirk shone over his face.

What was weird though was that a very small red aura was showing around Frieza. I couldn't figure out why it was there.

I suddenly heard people down in the basement. They sounded like they were scared. They _feared_ Frieza.

I understood why Frieza was untouchable. His power increases when people are scared. That's why he talked of fear in his boasts.

Even though I knew how he got more power now, I knew I couldn't beat him. There are trillions in the universe who are experiencing fear right now. There's no way we could beat Frieza.

We still had to try though.

"You're going to stay right here, and witness me destroy your friends as you know it!" Frieza declared.

The Z fighters flew to us, and tried to attack at once.

Super Saiyan 2 Goten and Trunks, Gohan, and Piccolo all attacking at once.

They had almost reached him when a voice shrieked at us, "LEAVE HIM ALONE! HE'S MINE!"

Suddenly a quick punch had knocked Frieza off of me, and about a few feet away. Standing in front of me was none other than Vegeta, already in Super Saiyan 2 form.

Without taking his hard glare off of Frieza, he extended a hand to me.

I took it and he helped me up.

Frieza didn't have even a scratch from the powerful punch from Vegeta. He now glared back at Vegeta.

"Oh look, Vegeta in his weak Ascended Saiyan form. Precious isn't it?" Frieza taunted.

Vegeta's glare remained the same, with his aura and bio electricity flashing around him.

"If I remember correctly," Vegeta began, "you killed me years back. I never got the chance to kill you as Kakarot did it."

Frieza began to get angry.

Vegeta got into a fighting stance, "It is time… to RETURN THE FAVOR!"

Vegeta launched toward Frieza, looking ready to kill. He and Frieza clashed, and they fought and fought.

I knew, however, that this was a fight Vegeta couldn't win. For as long as there is fear in the universe, Frieza will be much stronger than ever before.

Like I guessed, Vegeta began to lose the battle immediately. Frieza bashed him around and threw him into the pool, destroying it.

"What? This is impossible!" Vegeta said.

He charged at Vegeta again, and after a one-side fight, he was thrown twice as hard out into the grass. He had made a crater not far from the mansion from the impact.

"You cannot win, Vegeta. I have an infinite power source, in a way, one that will _never_ run out," Frieza bragged.

Vegeta stood up and wiped blood from his lip. He smiled and I knew something was up.

"I didn't think I needed this for you, but I see that I've no choice," Vegeta said.

"What are you talking about?" Trunks said.

"Kakarot and I are now the strongest Saiyans!" Vegeta said.

An epic earthquake began to rupture the world. The mansion couldn't take much more, and we escaped it before it's other side collapsed.

Vegeta continued powering up. Storms blew in the sky, with thunder cackling and the lightning flashing. The earthquake worsened as the ground cracked around Vegeta.

"NO VEGETA! Stop! You're scaring everyone!" I yelled.

The red aura returned around Frieza, and it grew bigger as the humans on Earth got scared.

"Is he turning into a… a…" Piccolo stammered.

"Yes! A Super Saiyan 3!" Trunks finished his sentence ecstatically.

I felt Vegeta's power level rising to incredible heights, but I knew still it wouldn't be enough.

Finally, after so much time, Vegeta's hair lengthened. It grew down to his waist level. He laughed when he knew he was near completion.

"WITNESS THE PRINCE OF SAIYANS BACK ON THE TOP!" Vegeta said.

A blinding light flashed in the sky as Vegeta completed the transformation. For a few seconds, the earthquake reached its absolute worse, decimating the rest of the mansion.

When the light subsided, we were left with a whole new Vegeta.

His hair was smooth and long, and his eyebrows disappeared completely.

Electric currents flowed around him, expressing his sheer power.

"NOW" Vegeta said with a deeper voice, "PERISH FRIEZA!"

He launched toward Frieza with undetectable speed. He landed a clean punch to Frieza's chest, but like before, Frieza could defeat him.

More pointless fighting went, and it was taken to the air and Vegeta in Super Saiyan 3 form, had had just about enough.

"YOU WILL DIE TODAY!" Vegeta said, somehow still holding on to his Saiyan pride.

He began to prepare his final flash attack.

"I WILL TURN YOU INTO ASH! MAKE SURE YOU NEVER HUMILIATE ME AGAIN!" Vegeta said.

The Final Flash was finally ready. Vegeta pointed it at the smirking Frieza.

"TIME TO DIEEEEEE!" Vegeta roared.

He shot the Final Flash, which was so powerful it was colored green instead of yellow.

The blast flew toward Frieza.

He raised one hand, and effortlessly knocked the Flash into space.

It exploded from hundreds of miles away and it was still huge. It lit most of the sky with a green light.

Vegeta couldn't believe it, and neither could any of us.

"You… can't… just…" Vegeta said.

He returned to his base form, obviously seeing it may be hopeless.

Frieza was in front of him in seconds.

"Poor arrogant monkey Vegeta, you thought you could actually beat me," Frieza said.

He placed a hand in front of Frieza's face," It is _you_ who dies today, Prince."

We couldn't do anything. All we could do was sit there as Vegeta was about to be ended by Frieza.

"Good Bye, Vegeta" Frieza said.

Frieza charged a ki attack just in front of Vegeta.

He was about to shoot, but suddenly he tensed.

I barely heard him say "Yes sir."

He stepped away from Vegeta, "Another day, I will kill you, starting with the Prince first," Frieza said.

He teleported away with a pink light.

We all walked over to Vegeta, truly stunned.

"He could've killed me, and the rest of us with ease," Vegeta said.

We helped him over to whatever wasn't completely destroyed.

"We need answers," Piccolo said.

"Good," I said, "I may just have some for you."


End file.
